The Heart's Meeting
by KA-54
Summary: It's been seven years since Maki and Nico have seen each other. They have both lived with the thought of the other in the back of their mind but have always pushed it away to focus on their lives. What'll happen when they finally see each other again? (I unfortunately still suck at summaries.)


**A/N: So I'm really sorry that I haven't updated anything in awhile but since I'm graduating in a few months, I've been scrambling to finish a lot of things before I do. I've had everything but a few things to tweak on this done so I did that and decided to upload this at... I should sleep. Wow.**

 **ANYWAY.**

 **It's super cheesy.**

 **I regret nothing.**

* * *

Maki flipped her hair over her shoulder as she continued to look at the study cards she had in her hand, her elbow resting on the picnic table she sat at. She was in her last year at the medical school her father had recommended, studying for the final exam she had before getting her degree. Maki looked up at the tree above her, seeing the sun seep through the gaps the leaves made as the wind moved them.

This isn't a day to study… She thought as she put away the cards in her bookbag, knowing that it was pointless to study when she couldn't even concentrate. She was about to get up and leave, walking in the direction of the local coffee shop on campus when she spotted a familiar hairstyle getting out of a black car. Maki stopped in her tracks, her breathing becoming erratic as she heard the blood rushing in her ears. She saw the figure bow and smile to the driver, her red eyes bright as she looked up saying thanks. Maki nearly drop her bag when she saw her, her thoughts short circuiting.

"Nico-chan…" she managed to whisper, her eyes following the dark haired girl until she saw what her destination was, making Maki's heart flutter. She quickly tightened her grip on her bag and ran after, walking into the coffee shop that she was going to enter. She saw Nico sit at a table, looking as if she was waiting for someone since she was looking at the clock on the wall. For some reason, Maki couldn't move her feet towards her, moving instead to a small booth that let her see Nico, and her in Nico's if she looked in her direction. Maki drank the espresso she ordered and watched Nico, seeing how she changed.

'She still wears pigtails… she might have grown somewhat taller, but she still is the same Nico-chan from back then…' Maki thought as she used her spoon to mix the espresso with her straw.

'What if she's is waiting for someone?' As soon as she thought that, she felt like getting up to leave, a small tug in her heart of the thought of Nico being with someone else. The thought was ridiculous considering how much time had passed. Maki sighed and looked down to her drink, seeing a figure walking towards her direction. She looked up and saw it was one of her underclassmen, who perked up when she saw her.

"Nishikino-senpai!" the girl said out loud, attracting the attention of a few patrons of the shop. Maki awkwardly waved to them, hearing her name whispered from the direction she was previously looking at. She turned to see a pair of red eyes turning as well to look at her from across the room, shining like they were the last time she looked into them almost 7 years ago.

* * *

'Finally! I've had too many photo shoots this week'… Nico thought as she got out of the car, bowing with a smile to the driver before walking into one of the shop. She glanced at the big buildings nearby, knowing that it was of a prestigious medical school.

'I wonder if Maki-chan is doing well in school.' The idol thought, a small squeeze in her chest as she thought of the red haired girl, whose voice did more than just capture her attention. She went into a coffee shop and ordered the sweetest thing she could see, looking to the clock on the wall and hoping to just get a few minutes to herself before having to go see her manager. She drank in silence for a few minutes, somehow thinking that the room had a comforting air to it, comforting to her. She continued to sip her drink when she heard a light female voice say a name that almost made her choke on her drink.

"Nishikino-senpai!"

NISHIKINO!? L-LIKE… M-MA-

"Maki-chan…?" she involuntarily said, turning to see who it was the person was referring to, unexpectedly seeing a head of red hair turning to her direction, her lilac eyes meeting hers. Maki opened and closed her mouth, unable to figure out what to say with Nico doing something similar. The person who had called out to Maki saw that something was going on so she quickly excused herself to her upperclassman, Nico thinking that she had a smile that seemed similar to a certain fortune tellers as she watched her practically bounce away. When she looked back to the redhead, she saw that she was walking towards her, her eyebrows furrowed with her cheeks faintly coated in red, her knuckles colored white as she held on tightly to the straps of her bag.

"W-We need to talk." Maki said, grabbing the smaller girl's hands and pulling her out of the shop, Nico feeling the heat of her hand in hers, her pulse, and her grip. Maki lead her outside and to a nearby park that was empty, most people being in classes at this time.

"S-Sorry for pulling you out so suddenly… There were just too many people staring at us." Maki said, her finger twirling her hair.

"T-That's good. I'd hate for rumor about super idol Nico-nii to spread around!" Nico said, posing with her hands on her hips as she tried to not make herself seem nervous. She broke the pose she was making when she noticed how the redhead smiled, making her shoulders relax a bit.

'That's a smile I never thought I'd see again.'

"So… I take it you go to that school?" Nico said as she pointed to the castle like building behind them. Maki nodded and lowered her arm from her hair before she answered, her eyes lowering to the ground.

"I'm almost done with my studies… Soon I'll be able to take over my father's hospital." She said, a slight bittersweet tone at the end. Nico's eyes widened, knowing what that meant to Maki.

"What about the piano?" Nico asked, already knowing the answer but she still wanted to see if Maki had hope.

"What about it? I have a hospital to worry about. The piano… that would just be a distraction…" Maki said at last, the smile she had, fading, Nico's heart plummeting as it did.

Images of when Maki was in the music room came to the Nico's mind. She could clearly see her playing her heart out when she thought she was alone, when she played a melody for when μ's was practicing a new song, or when she was playing just random notes to brainstorm. Those were the moments when Maki looked the most happy and comfortable with herself and Nico loved those honest moments of hers.

"Don't say that!" Nico said, making Maki look up from the ground and to the pig-tailed girl, seeing how the red eyes she loved so much were on verge of crying, her cheeks red with anger.

"Y-You… Can't say that! Maki-chan loves the piano like she breathes! You can't just…" Nico started to choke up on her words, leaving Maki speechless at how she was reacting.

"I-I," Nico started again, looking directly at Maki, the courage she wished she had in high school filling her up to continue as she saw the color of the eyes she wished she saw every day, "I love the Maki-chan that enjoys playing the piano, who loves to sing her heart out, w-who…" Nico couldn't continue as she finally started to sob, Maki finally moving towards her, embracing her as tight as she could. Maki put one of her hands on Nico's head, rubbing it as she felt the shorter girl's body shake with her small sobs, hearing the muffled words that she wanted to hear for so long against her chest.

"I love Maki-chan."

Maki felt the world stop, felt like she was floating, felt like her heart had just jumped out of her from the erratic beating it was doing, beating like a song. She automatically separated Nico's head from her, making her look at her in the eyes.

"Say that again," she told her, "tell me what you just said again." Nico blushed and tried to avoid the younger girl's gaze, failing when Maki kept moving her head back to look at her.

"I-I… I love Maki-chan." She whispered, Maki's face getting closer until their foreheads and noses touched.

"That's good… For a long time, I always feared that it would be one sided."

"E-EH?" Nico said, thinking she heard wrong.

"I-I love Nico-chan." she said, looking straight into the red eyes that reflected the feeling she felt, seeing them well up with tears again.

"Finally being honest with your feelings, are you?" Nico weakly teased, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, smiling again. Maki's face turned red as she avoided the gaze from the pig-tailed girl.

"It's not a bad thing to do from time to time…" she said, one hand twisting her hair while the other reached to hold onto Nico's hand.

"Is there any other thing that you'd like to be honest about?" Nico whispered as she stepped closer to the redhead, making Maki tense up from the way she said it with her voice slightly husky.

She's not being fair… She thought as she saw the red coating Nico's cheeks, the light shining from her red eyes, and how her gaze seemed to convey ten different things at the same time. Maki leaned forward, feeling the breath of the shorter girl mixing with hers as they shared the same personal space before their lips finally made contact. It was a brief kiss but all the emotions that they have had for the past seven years were conveyed in the few seconds that they were in contact.

I missed you.

I want to spend more time with you.

Don't leave.

Stay with me.

Never let go.

Let's be together from now on.

I love you.

The kisses given afterwards only managed to strengthen the feelings they finally managed to convey.

* * *

"Hey Elichi, isn't that Nicochi?" Nozomi asked as they walked down the street to their home, seeing the short girl on the other side of the street

"Yes and I believe that she's not alone," Eli said, a smile forming on her face when she recognized the medical student, "looks like they finally managed to tell the other what they felt! Harasho!"

"Makes me happy that Elichi didn't make me wait THAT long." Nozomi said with a teasing smile as she squeezed her girlfriend's hand, making the blond turn red.

"I'm sorry that I took so much time! I was worried that you wouldn't feel the same…" She said as Nozomi smiled more.

"Well at least now you know otherwise! You shouldn't have worried in the first place since I stayed by your side for two years." Nozomi said, making Eli laugh nervously.

"I hope I've made up for it with how long we've been married." Eli said as she raised their hands, Nozomi's hand showing the ring on her ring finger.

"That you did Elichi!" She said, smiling radiantly to her partner, still managing to make her heart beat like it did when they were in high school.

"Want to go make fun of Nico?" Eli suggested, an evil smirk forming on Nozomi's face before she turned in the direction of the two other people in the vicinity.

"Oh Nicochi!"

* * *

 **A/N: Weird thing is that I wrote most of this on a whim when I saw the image that will most likely be linked on my page. Still sorry that I haven't uploaded for so long! Hope I can change that soon!**

 **(Had to add the OTP at the end. Might write a small omake later on.)**


End file.
